


Just Hear Those Bells

by miraculousjayden



Series: mlb holiday 2k19 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Sort of Kind of, friendshiiiiip - Freeform, ladrien, mlb holiday month 2k19, set in my dad!gorilla au, will add characters and ships as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: MLB Holiday Month has arrived! Each day there is a prompt!Day 1 - Snowflakes (Plagg & Adrien)Day 2 - Hot Cocoa (Adrien & Nino & Gorilla)Day 3 - Fireplace (Ladrien)Day 4 - Ornaments (Adrien & Plagg)Day 5 - Red-nose (Ladynoir)Day 6 - Scarves (LadyNoir)Day 7 - Christmas Tree (Gorilla & Adrien)Day 8 - Mistletoe (LadyNoir)Day 9 - Stockings (Marinette & Tikki)Day 10 - Home (Gorilla & Adrien)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: mlb holiday 2k19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560100
Comments: 44
Kudos: 55





	1. Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies!! I hope this December brings you good cheer and joy! I decided to participate in this event because it seemed like a lot of fun and there were a few ideas brewing! I will do my best to write for each day! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day 1 / Prompt: Snowflakes
> 
> Characters: Adrien Agreste & Plagg

“COLD. AND IT GOT IN MY EYE!” Plagg cried. He furiously shook his head to rid of the cold water and flying into Adrien's jacket. He nestled himself closing his eyes in contentedness. Between the jacket and the warmth, Adrien radiated Plagg warmed himself back up in no time.

Adrien chuckled. “You know you're supposed to catch the snowflakes with your tongue, not your eyes.” He tilted his head back and catching one with his tongue. He and Plagg had been outside on the balcony for ten minutes making attempts to catch snowflakes.

Plagg insisting he could catch the most.

“Haha, very funny. For your information I was. It's not my fault the snow decided to attack my eye.” He sniffed. Thwacking Adrien on the side with his tiny paw. Adrien didn't feel it.

“Snow can't attack you, Plagg.”

“Glaciator if you remember.”

Adrien looked down at Plagg. Raising an eyebrow. “He was made of ice cream,” he commented.

“Frozer then.”

“Power of ice, not snow powers.”

“Ice, snow, ice cream, they're all the same to me! Cold!”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he leaned back against his chair. A smile on his face.

An eye cracked open from Plagg. “Why do you like this stuff anyways? All it does is make you cold and wet, and you can't eat cheese when you catch a cold.” He peered up at Adrien waiting for an answer.

“Snow isn't always so bad, Plagg. You can build things with it like snowmen, snow angels, forts, even sculptures!” Listing off the snow activities with his fingers Adrien continued, “Oh! And snowball fights and sledding with friends!” Adrien gleefully said. Recalling the events earlier of playing in the snow with his friends.

Kim and Alix had a battle of stuffing snow in each other's jackets. Unfortunately, Marinette got caught in the crossfire and got snow shoved down her jacket. The poor girl squealed and shivered. 

Immediately the battle deceased and the two apologized to Marinette. Who shivered and waved it off as nothing. But the group had decided to end the day to allow everyone to go home and warm up.

“Your poor friend the baker's daughter got caught in the battle,” Plagg commented. He snuggled closer to Adrien, soaking up as much warmth as he could to allow himself outside a little longer.

“Marinette? Yeah, both Kim and Alix apologized to her. It was an accident.” Adrien frowned. “I should text her later and check on how she's doing. Make sure she isn't getting a cold. It was nice to see her and everyone today. I had a lot of fun.”

He and Marinette made a snowman together. She had run back to the bakery to pick up supplies. They managed to get a selfie together with the snowman. He made the photo his phone screen. Rosy cheeks and noses, with huge smiles. Arms in a side hug.

Plagg smirked. He had no intention of commenting on the closeness of him and Marinette as of late. He would let his kitten stew. In the meantime, however; “Heat of the battle. Reminds me of a certain kitten too.” Letting out a cackle when Adrien cried out “Hey!”

“Rude.” Adrien pouted. Crossing his arms careful not to squish Plagg and lifting his nose away.

“Eh,” Plagg lazily waved a paw, “you know I love you, kid.”

Eyes softening Adrien smiled as he cupped Plagg in one hand. “I love you too, Plagg. Thank you for always being there for me. I wouldn't change a thing and I'm so happy to have met you and be able to be Chat Noir alongside Ladybug.” Nuzzling Plagg as the tiny black kwami released a purr.

The kwami continued to stay by his side. Plagg did his best for Adrien, cheering him up as he thought best for his chosen.

Adrien held Plagg closed softly stroking his ear, the two sitting in comfortable silence watching the snowfall upon Paris. Between the lights and the snow, the image it painted was beautiful and Adrien never grew tired of seeing it each year.

“Hey, Adrien?”

A hum. “Yeah, Plagg?”

“You think tomorrow you and I could build a snowman together?” The kwami answered.

“Tomorrow we can build however many snowmen you want, buddy,” Adrien said. Setting Plagg on his shoulder. “We'll have to find you a hat or some type of fabric to keep you warm. Maybe I can commission Marinette, say it was for a pet hamster.” He leaned against his hand.

Plagg sat up, rubbing his paws together. “Good, because I want to make a snow Gabriel and cataclysm him.”

“Plagg!” A groan heard from Adrien. “I'm happy you care and all but-”

“You said I couldn't cataclysm the real one. Take it or leave it,” Plagg said, crossing his arms. Staring at Adrien intently. Eyebrow raised daring him to defy the kwami of destruction. Though said kwami of destruction obeyed the rule no cataclysms aimed towards Gabriel Agreste. The man deserved it.

Sensing a losing battle Adrien sighed. “Fine, but only one. And I mean one, Plagg.” Eyeing Plagg who giddily bounced. Oh, Plagg couldn't wait for this.

A glance at his phone told Adrien it was nearing eight at night. He should head inside and start warming up. Standing from his chair Adrien stretched his arms up. Plagg floating beside him waiting.

“How about we head inside and I can get us some cheese and hot cocoa to warm us up? Sound good.”

Releasing a giant 'whoop!'. Plagg twirled cheerfully, floating back down near Adrien's face. Tiny paws placed themselves on Adrien's face.

“That's the best idea I've heard all day, let's go!! My precious cheese!” He cried happily, phasing through the sliding door.

Adrien blinked chuckling and shaking his head following his kwami inside. Opening the sliding door and stepping into warmth.

“Hey, Plagg? Maybe we can make so cheese shaped snowflakes!”


	2. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Adrien make hot cocoa!
> 
> Adrien takes his hot cocoa making very seriously and Nino accidently burns his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! <3 See you next chapter!! ^^

Adrien eyed the cup of hot cocoa on the counter. With caution and expertise, he dropped six marshmallows in the warm chocolaty goodness. Smiling as the marshmallows resurfaced in the cup. He stood up proudly from his crouch hands on his hips.

“Nino, I think I crafted the best hot cocoa with the perfect amount of marshmallows.” All he had to do was wait for it to cool down and enjoy his masterpiece. Adrien could already feel the warmth seeping into him. 

“HOT.”

Jumping Adrien twirled to his friend in worry. “You okay, Nino?” Eyes roaming Nino for any injuries. He placed a tentative hand on his shoulder trying to gauge what happened.

Nino shook his head giving him a thumbs up. One hand covering his mouth.

A look at Nino's hot cocoa told Adrien everything he needed to know what transpired. Nino took a sip of his hot cocoa resulting in the burning of his tongue.

He shook his head. Moving to the pantry to grab a bowl and then the freezer, breaking out some ice cubes in a bowl. Adrien placed the bowl near Nino. “You drank your hot coca before it could cool down a little, didn't you?” It was a statement, not a question.

Nino grinned sheepishly. Caught.

“I appreciate the ice but I don't think the burn is too bad. The hot cocoa barely touched my tongue before I pulled the cup back,” he said grabbing an ice cube and setting it in his mouth.

Adrien stuck his tongue at Nino. “See if I care about your burns anymore.”

“Oh you will, you adore me too much.”

“You're right.” Adrien sighed placing his palm against his forehead. “I could never let a gorgeous man like yourself be burned.” Batting his eyelashes at Nino for an added effect.

Nino winked. “Don't you forget it.” Finger gunning as he leaned against the counter.

Silence met the two boys as they stared at each other than interrupting into a fit of laughter.

These were times Adrien enjoyed the most with his friends. Where they could act silly and not care what anyone thought.

Picking up his cup Nino followed Adrien to the couch, setting their cups down on the end table. Gearing up for their night of video games and movies. Both excited throughout the week. Gorilla had given them his okay as long as Nino's parents agreed and they met.

It had been odd watching Nino's and his guardian meet, but it brought a huge warmth to his heart. He could further be engaged in his friend's lives, and his friends could also be a greater part of his life outside of school. No schedules. Inviting them over when he wanted.

“Man I'm so pumped for this sleepover. I couldn't stop thinking about it all week.” Nino punched Adrien softly in the shoulder. “A night of games and movies with my best friend.”

Adrien returned the sentiment eagerly. “Same here! I couldn't almost sleep the night before. Do you want to watch a movie or play a game first??” He picked up a movie and a game examining both as he waited for Nino's response. Nino was the guest and he would allow him to pick first. Putting aside the fact he never had been or hosted a sleepover before.

Behind on the couch, Nino was leaning back with his hands pillowing his head. He tilted his head. “I've been meaning to settle the score on dance battle for a while now. Alya hasn't let me live it down. We settle this tonight, my friend!”

This caused a snort for Adrien. “I see someone is eager to get their butt kicked butt.” Adrien waved his hand, taking the disc from its case and inserting it into the console. “We all know I would have won that battle easily.”

Pausing from getting up Nino threw Adrien a playful glare. “Pardon me, monsieur, but I rest assure you I was going to win.”

Adrien stood. Dance battle stance ready. “Loser has to make the winner their next hot cocoa.”

“You're on!”

–

The time by Gorilla came back home Adrien and Nino had gone through another two cups of hot cocoa, and a fresh brew cup sat on the counter for him. He set the boxes of pizza's down on the counter. Chuckling he watched his charge and friend in a mid-dance battle.

“When you two are done battling over there I brought dinner home, it's just pizza but I figured you guys wouldn't mind,” he said shedding his coat, gloves, scarf, and hat on a chair.

“Thank you!”

He shook his head quietly laughing to himself. Neither Adrien or Nino had looked over as they continued their game. Smiling as he heard them laughing and playfully throwing comments. Gorilla grabbed 3 plates placing them next to the pizza boxes. 

At last the battle came to an end with a tie.

“Seriously? A tie again! This is the third time.”

Gorilla took a sip of his hot cocoa. Allowing it to warm him up, the weather hadn't been bad, but it was still chilly.

“Thank you for the hot cocoa, Nino and Adrien, I appreciate it,” he said. The two teenagers took a seat grabbing a plate and getting a couple of slices of pizza. “Hungry I see.”

“You bet, all the dancing we've dance worked up an appetite.” Nino took a bite. Sighing in bliss. “Thank you for the pizza.”

“You're welcome,” Gorilla smiled at Nino. He rolled his shoulders turning to Adrien. “I'm going to hop in the shower real quick and then grab to bite to eat. If you boys need anything don't hesitate to ask.”

Going round the ruffled Adrien's hair. Pulling him to a noogie when Adrien tried to get away, batting at his arms.

“Nino help meeee!!!!”

“Sorry, Adrien, one I am middle of eating this delicious slice of pizza, second there is no way I can win against him.”

“You're no help!”

Nino shrugged. “Not my probably.”

Taking pity on Adrien, Gorilla released him snorting as Adrien attempted to fix his hair.

“Why try and fix that messy hair of yours?”

“Ohhhhh.”

Adrien tugged on Nino's hat covering his eyes.

“Hey!”

“Serves you right for not helping me!”

Gorilla sighed. “Alright, alright children that's enough fighting, do I need to put you separate corners??” He arched an eyebrow at them.

Both drooped. “No, sir.”

“Good, now behave.”

As Gorilla turned down the hallway Nino and Adrien stuck out their tongues.

Gorilla poked his head back. “I saw that you two. And to think I was going to make my special hot cocoa, but the disrespect now??”

Immediately Adrien straitened up. “I'll be good! Promise.” Raising one hand, and placing the other over his heart. “We'll be angels.”

When Gorilla walked away Nino poked Adrien in the stomach. “His special hot cocoa?? Is it that good??”

Grinning as he took a sip from his cup Adrien set it down. “You have no idea, it's amazing.”

And it was, the two staying up late until they passed out on the couch.

Gorilla set his book down, quietly turning off the TV. While the two continued their games he sat in his chair, reading a comic, and sipping casually on hot cocoa. A good way to spend an evening. Smiling along and laughing as they both goofed around.

He carefully carried Nino to his sleeping bag already placed in Adrien's room. Next, he got Adrien, setting him gently on his bed and smoothing out his bangs.

“Good night, Adrien.”

Adrien mumbled sleepily. “G'night, and thank you...”


	3. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anon on tumblr for helping me gain an idea for this prompt! <3
> 
> This piece however won't be taking place in my dad!gorilla au
> 
> but I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fireplace ft Ladrien.

The holidays became a bittersweet time for Adrien. Don't get him wrong, he loves seeing all the lights, decorations, and the joy it brought to everyone. However; with his mom gone, Adrien didn't feel the Christmas cheer like he normally did. His father spent most days cooped in his office for hours. Seeing him only at certain times, unless Adrien was called to his office concerning photoshoot appointments or acquiring how his school work and other activities were doing.

Plagg did his best to cheer him up and make him feel less lonely. It would be nice to spend some time with his father, maybe even Gorilla and Natalie.

Alas, here he was stuck in his room for the evening. Having eaten dinner earlier he had a digitized fireplace on his TV screen as he sipped on cider.

Adrien heaved a sigh, putting his cup down on his table. Plagg had retired a while ago. So it was him, the fireplace, and a blanket he wrapped himself in.

There hadn't been patrol for night Adrien thought of going outside earlier but decided to give Plagg a break, since there was no Akuma and it seemed like a peaceful night.

He curled up in his blanket. Beginning to wonder what his Lady was up to this evening, was she spending time with friends? Or maybe the same as him, wrapped in a blanket and drinking something warm.

Maybe he should call it and night and go to bed. He stood up ready to turn off the TV when he caught something red from the rooftops across the street. Adrien blinked, gripping his blanket he squinted through his window.

It wasn't Christmas yet so why was Santa here already?

Pressing his face closer his eyes blew wide. Ladybug?

Ladybug was pacing on the rooftop, she would go back and forth, stop, and begin again. What was she doing there this late??

Hurrying he opened his window and waved his arm, hoping to grab her attention. It did, she froze.

Adrien stared as Ladybug stared back. Finally, he made a gesture for her to come over.

Less than a minute and he had Ladybug perched on his window. She looked nervous as she clutched a box in one arm.

“Ladybug??”

“Hey, you...” Ladybug cringed. 

She'd been pacing back and forth deciding on whether to drop in and say hi. Or maybe she should just leave the package? But then she saw Adrien waving her over. Pretend like you don't know him. He's a random civilian. That she decided to visit and bring him some sweets. As Marinette, she knew this time of year would be hard for him, so she wanted to do something to help cheer him up. Which is why she was there. As Ladybug. She's got this.

Stepping back Adrien asked, “Would you like to come in?? It's a little cold out there.” He shivered as a cold wind came through the window. His blanket could only provide so much warmth.

Ladybug scrambled. Jumping down from the window nearly falling into Adrien and almost giving herself a heart attack. “Yes, um thank you!” Ladybug shut the window closing off anymore chill from entering.

“I ah was in the neighborhood and I saw you were still awake, thought maybe you would like to share some treats from this bakery I went to earlier.” She shuffled her feet nervously. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

“O-oh? Did you?” Adrien glanced at the box in her hand. They looked like Marinette's parent's bakery. He smiled. A chance to spend time with his Ladybug? A true miracle!

Adrien guided Ladybug to his couch giving a swift bow. “Please take a seat, Ladybug.” Adrien's heart thumping loud as she laughed and took a seat. Oh wow. This is real. Ladybug is seating on his couch. He was about to share pastries with Ladybug. Okay, Agreste. Keep it cool.

….

Slipping off the couch from his blanket. Laughing alongside Ladybug as he seated himself.

“Sorry about that.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Forgot I had the blanket.”

Ladybug assured him he was fine. Glad he was okay.

She opened the box, holding it open for Adrien. “You can choose first.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! Go ahead!”

A smile and Adrien took a croissant. “Thank you, Ladybug.”

“No need to thank me, it was my please! Pleasure!” Ladybug corrected herself setting down their treats. She took a bite of a macaroon herself.

“Best bakery in all of France.”

“I'm sure they would be flattered to hear you say that.”

Adrien took a bite, chewing, swallowing his piece. “Next time I see them I gotta remember to tell them.”

The next few minutes they both ate in silence. Enjoying their treats. Adrien savored his croissant, he didn't get treats too often. Add in Ladybug next to him and this was probably one of the best nights of his life. He was grateful for his partner. 

Finishing off his croissant Adrien groaned contently. Causing the girl next to him to giggle.

“Full and happy??”

“You have no idea,” Adrien sighed dreamily. He sat up ears turning pink as he glanced beside him. Ladybug's face also tinted with pink.

He swallowed. Looking towards the digital fireplace. Adrien was at a complete stop on how to continue next. Here he was sitting next to the love of his life, they finished their food, and there's a fireplace going. Funny how that all played out.

“I'm glad you invited me in.”

Adrien spun to face Ladybug.

Her hands clenched in her lap, staring anywhere but him. She shifted.

“I'm glad I invited you in too,” Adrien softly said.

Ladybug smiled shyly. “Have you heard Jagged's new album?”

Eyebrow raised Adrien smirked. “Heard it? I own it! You want me to play it on my computer?”

Perking up Ladybug hastily nodded in agreement. “Track four is my favorite, personally. I mean I love everything on the album but track four is just amazing.” She wiggled cutely in excitement.

Adrien felt like his heart could jump from his chest, god she was adorable, but track four was also his favorite too. He loved this girl.

They spent two hours listening and discussing Jagged's album, both bouncing in their seats. Both speaking of their ideas where the inspiration came from, what the story of the song told. And as they talked they both sat near the other, knees brushing every now and again. If they noticed they didn't say anything.

And neither Ladybug or Adrien could stop grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back and expand it ;A; but I didn't want it getting too long.
> 
> See you next time! <3


	4. Ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt - Ornaments!
> 
> Adrien make's some ornaments for his friends as gifts! (also featuring plagg)

Adrien had his gifts for his friends halfway completed. He was currently working on Nino's, Alya's, Marinette's, and Ladybugs. In the morning he had completed his classmates. Including Chloe's. This year he decided to make everyone's gift. So he went with ornament making. Adrien had looked up several tutorials on ornament making. Going with the more simpler, which for him is clay.

He molded and crafted the ornaments in the shapes he wanted. Hoping his classmates would like their gifts.

In the meantime, while he let the other's cool and dry with their paint. Adrien had the four leftover ornaments heating in the oven. Checking on them every minute, making sure they didn't start to crack. While Adrien wasn't going for perfection, he did want to make sure they were decent and could be used for years.

Checking on the ones in the over he smiled happily when he deemed them done. Adrien grabbed oven mitts, slipping them on his hands. Taking the tray of ornaments from the oven he placed it on the stove, turning it off. With gentle pokes, he scooted them from their original place. Turning them around, checking for any cracks.

While he poked Nino's ornament Plagg flew into the kitchen, yawning with a tiny pawn.

He paused on Adrien's shoulder. “Still working on those things??”

“I want to be able to give them to my friends in time before the holidays.” Adrien smiled. Carrying the tray back to his work counter.

“Cheese is a wonderful and simple gift.”

“You think cheese is the solution to everything, Plagg.”

“Because it is,” Plagg said. “You just haven't learned or come to understand cheese beauty.” He poked Adrien's cheek.

“I don't think anyone, including, would know what to do with cheese.”

“Eat it of course.”

“Not everyone enjoys smelly cheese as you do,” Adrien commented. He grabbed a paintbrush, dipping its black paint, painting Nino's headphone ornament with extreme care. Getting some paint on his fingers, but he didn't seem to care or mind.

The plan is to paint it black, adding in some gray, and green details. Of course, knowing how much Nino loves music. But he also knew his friend was a big fan of Chat Noir. Adrien figured he could paint a little green cat print on one of the sides.

“A travesty at it's finest. This world needs to embrace the love of cheese more.” Plagg's eye's following Adrien's movement. He had been napping for the third time that day. Taking a second nap when Adrien began his other ornaments in the afternoon.

Adrien placed Nino's ornament down, he grabbed a towel wiping his hands off.

“Speaking of cheese,” Adrien said. Stepping back towards the completed ornaments he grabbed one in particular. “It's a little early to be gifting this but I think you would like it.”

He helped up a cheese ornament. It was tiny. Shaped like camembert. Or it was Plagg's assumption of its odd shape.

No Plagg wasn't tearing up he just yawned. “Is, is it for me??”

“Of course it's for you silly.” Adrien held it up, Plagg took it. He held it close to him.

“Thank you, Adrien.” Quickly flying to give Adrien a quick kiss on his cheek before floating away, still holding onto his cheese ornament. Plagg hugged it close as he lay down on a pillow. Curled up around it for his fourth nap.

Stunned for a moment Adrien stared where Plagg took off, while Plagg wasn't too touchy-feely. Adrien received hugs and gave pats and scratches to Plagg.

“You're welcome, Plagg.” Happy Plagg seemed to like, scratch that, love his gift, Adrien set back to work.

Within 20 minutes he had Nino's and Alya's ornaments painted and finished. Alya's was a camera. Or so Adrien tried to make it a camera. He was proud of it nonetheless.

The final two were left, Marinette's and Ladybug.

For the longest time, Adrien struggled with decided on the ornament to make them. He needed them to be special.

He eventually settled on an umbrella for Marinette. A pink one. Adrien's hopes for this were to also add on Marinette's signature to the umbrella. As he had seen on her purse and backpack. Adding white details along with.

For Ladybug's, extreme difficult came with this ornament. She was his partner, friend, teammate, love of his life, and someone who had become of the utmost importance to him. His original thought for a red rose but scrapped it. He sat on his bed writing down possible ideas but not one ever caught his attention.

Until one idea came to mind. Adrien had worried he wouldn't be able to pull it off but his mind was set.

He wanted to make a heart, one that if you have the two pieces they fit together like a puzzle. One side being Chat Noir themed. The other part being Ladybug themed. Having the words “you and I against the world” painted on them. Ladybug would take the chat noir themed heart, and Adrien would keep the ladybug themed.

The idea seemed cheesy, ha! Cheese.

Adrien was proud of his ideas and hard work.

Within an hour he had both final ornaments completed. And a half-hour of cleaning up before Gorilla would be showing up. Paint stained his fingers and clothes, thankful he chose to wear old ratted clothing to work in.

Allowing them to dry Adrien began washing and scrubbing his hands to rinse off his paint mess. Humming softly to himself. Wash his hands, clean up kitchen area, move ornaments to continue to dry, should he tempt to try and get dinner going? Some days Gorilla had ingredients and everything needed to start before he left for work, and Adrien to get started on when he returned home. Typical stuff Adrien could easily cook or begin.

Drying his hands off Adrien began putting lids back on, setting the paintbrushes in the sink. Oh yeah, he would need to rinse those too.

He was halfway done when Plagg landed on his head. “Finished now?”

Adrien laughed. “Yes, Plagg. After I'm done the cleaning I will get you some cheese.”

“I am starving.”

“Oh, how surprising, you poor thing” Adrien teased. He felt a soft bop at the top of his head. Grinning he reached with one hand to scratch Plagg's ear. The other hand washing the counters.

Ornaments caught Plagg's attention and he plopped down to check them all. Pride rose in Plagg's chest. Adrien had done this all by himself, put his heart and soul into them. If anybody said anything they would be meeting his cataclysm. No way would he allow anyone to laugh or scorn at Adrien's hard work.

Wait a second.

“Hey, Adrien?”

Adrien who was pulling out ingredients for dinner, replied, “Yeah?” He placed the vegetables on the cutting board.

“Aren't there supposed to be, like, things on the ornaments to hang them up?”

Plagg heard his chosen pausing. His words thinking.

Letting a groan Adrien thumped his head against their fridge. A feeling rose up during times where he had the ornaments in the oven. Now he knew.

Hopefully, his friends would still like them.

–  
And he was wrong.

They all LOVED his ornaments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I forgot about the piece(s) needed to hang the ornaments, so I had to sadly make Adrien suffer with me. I'm sorry, my child. <3
> 
> See you next time!


	5. Red-nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug uses her red-nose to attack Chat Noir
> 
> LadyNoir <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing this twice, the first draft being completely different, the second time being I didn't like how it came to be, and then this is the final draft <3

"Cold there, My Lady?”

“Huh?”

Chat Noir bopped her on the nose with a claw. “Your nose is looking red like your costume sort of.”

Thanks to her suit she never really noticed how cold it was. And to her gloved hands, she couldn't tell from herself. Ladybug scrunched her nose cutely.

“Is it?”

“Mhhm.”

Grinning Ladybug leaned over pressing her nose against Chat's cheek. He squealed.

“You're right, I guess it is a little cold tonight.”

Chat pouted, rubbing his glove on his cheek to help warm it back up. “That was cold.”

Ladybug cackled.

“Literally! How could you be so mean to me like that? Now I'm going to freeze.” Pouting as he scooted from Ladybug.

“Aww, my poor kitty, whatever shall he do,” she teased. Shifting closer to him.

His body faced away from her, but he glanced back at her, then out to Paris again. Not faltering as he felt Ladybug leaning against her. Chat Noir would not give in this time.

The patrol had been short tonight as no signs of akuma, so the duo was able to circle quick and make their way back to their meeting spot. They would the rest of the time just hanging out with each other.

Chat wiggled to dislodge Ladybug but she stayed put.

“Chaat,” she said. Trying to call out to him again.

He could tell from the corner of his eye Ladybug still had a grin on her face. Chat refused.

“How about I give you cuddles? Would that make it up to my cold nose for you?” Ladybug asked, leaning forward to try and see his face.

She knew she won him over when his shoulder's dropped and his eye's connected with hers. Chat Noir huffed.

“Cuddles and I want ear scratches,” he replied. “Deal or no deal.”

Ladybug laughed as she opened her arms, inviting Chat over. “A deal, kitty.”

With a smile Chat Noir entered the embrace of his Lady, snuggling against her neck, soon slumping against her. A purr erupting as she began his ear scratches. Within minutes he was a puddle of a content kitty in her lap. Chat was curled up on her lap with his upper torso. His tail swaying to her ear scratches. Life honestly couldn't be better than this. An evening snuggled up with Ladybug.

Chat yelped when he felt the press of her nose against his cheek. Again. “My Lady!” he whined. Squirming to get away as she attacked his cheek with her nose.

“Get your cold nose away from me!”

“Never!”

“This was supposed to be Ladybug and Chat Noir snuggle time! Not Ladybug freeze her partner with a red nose!”

“Ah, but admit you think my red nose is cute.”

“As true as that may be,” Chat said, he squinted up at Ladybug. “It's not so cute when it's cold and pressing against my cheek.”

“Okay, I'll stop.”

“Thank you-”

“For now.”

“.....”

“Your face says you're mad, however the refusal to move from my lap says otherwise, my kitty,” she said. Ruffling his hair.

Oh, his Ladybug did not play fair. Knowing how he adored and love lounging in her lap, or them leaning against each other as they napped. Darn her for knowing him so well.

“Ladybug, just let me snuggle in peace.” Chat refused to melt against her hands massaging his hair. Tempting him to catnap against the cold breeze.

“Is that all I am to you? Just a personal pillow?” She sniffed. A gentle smile on her face as he nuzzled her palm.

“Purrhaps.”

“Rude.”

“Shh, kitty sleepy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some ladynoir fluff that I hope you enjoyed! I promise to get other characters and such in here. my brain was just sort of blah today.
> 
> see you next time! <3


	6. Scarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt / Day 6 - Scarves
> 
> Ladybug and Chat Noir host a small holiday party for themselves.

Their plan for the night was not for patrol, but to meet on Tour Montparnasse to exchange gifts and have a little holiday party for themselves. A place to relax without any prying eyes.

Ladybug idly swung her legs, arriving ten minutes early than their meeting time, she used this time to look out on the city. Cars looked like tiny ants from above. Her gift for Chat Noir sat beside her in a box. The agreement was nothing too extravagant. She was looking forward to seeing his look when Chat opened his gift.

“Did someone call for some hot cocoa?” Chat stood next, her gift in one arm, and holding a bag in another. Ladybug assumed he got it along his way.

“You're early,” Ladybug commented, smiling as he took a seat next to her.

“I could say the same you, bugaboo.” He raised a brow at her.

Chat poured a cup for her first, handing her a cup gently, then pouring himself.

He took a sip, sighing in happiness. “Nothing beats a good cup of hot cocoa around this time of year.” Chat watched Ladybug hummed as she took a sip of her own.

“Thanks for the drink, Chat,” she said. Handing him his gift. “Merry Christmas, Chat Noir.”

Beaming with happiness he took Ladybug's gift, handing her gift. “Thank you, My Lady.” Careful with claws, Chat tore off the wrapping paper, easily opening the cardboard box. His ears perked. “A scarf?”

A green scarf, with a black paw print at both ends. Bouncing with excitement he hastily tied the scarf around his neck, examining closely. “Did you make this?? This looks handmade!”

“I ah, actually commissioned someone to make it, do you like it.” She didn't need to ask if Chat's haste to put the scarf on and soft smile had anything to say.

Regardless of the scarf was handmade or store-bought, a gift from Ladybug was precious to him.

“Thank you, Ladybug,” Chat pulled her into a hug, “You don't know how much this means to mean.”

Ladybug returned his hug.

“I'm more than happy to, Chat. You're my partner and friend.” She squeezed him.

Next, she set to un-wrap Chat's gift to her, he wiggled in excitement.

Ladybug gasped as she pulled a keychain from her box. It was half a heart, black with tiny green paw prints. The words, “You and I against the world” were painted in white.

“Chat this is...” trying to find words to express her gratefulness and joy towards her partner. The heart she could tell was handmade.

She clutched it tightly in her hands. “Thank you, Chat Noir, this is so sweet.” Leaning against Chat while holding her keychain.  
“I take it you like your gift?”

“I love it.”

“Mine too.” Chat pulled out another keychain from behind him. This heart red with black dots and the same words paint on his with white.

The two heart pieces fitting together perfectly like a puzzle.

“I know it's cheesy, but it seemed like the gift to give you,” Chat said.

Smiling the two leaned against the other as they looked out towards the lights of Paris.

“This was a great idea, bug.”

“Agreed.”

Snuggling for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! <3
> 
> And see you next time!


	7. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Gorilla set up their Christmas!
> 
> And Gorilla continues to be best dad

Adrien spent the last ten minutes attempting to untangle Christmas

lights. He'd manage to get a large portion separated, but a few tangles were causing him problems. Gorilla and he had gone earlier in the day to get a tree, and now they were home after getting dinner set up the tree. Plagg retreated to Adrien's room for a nap. Gorilla went to rummage through their closet looking for his boxes of ornaments.

“And I got it,” Adrien's shoulder drooped. “I don't get it.” He sighed placing the lights down. Deciding he could use a break. Who knew lights could be difficult.

“Still fighting those lights?” Gorilla walked from the hallway carrying a medium-sized box. Placing them on the floor near the tree.

“They're kicking my butt for sure,” Adrien said.

“I will agree they are a pain,” Gorilla sat down. He opened his box of ornaments. How long had it been since he last looked in here? Years if he recalled. Some were his own, and others had been gifted to him by his mother.

Adrien peered in the box. “These are all yours?” He pulled a red sleigh, examining it.

Gorilla tapped his fingers on his pants. “All but a few. There are ones that were gifts from my mother.”

“Your mother?” Adrien asked, lowering the sleigh. “Have you seen lately?”

Being his bodyguard Adrien never asked much about Gorilla's personal life. He thought it would be too much to ask, but considering now, and being his guardian.

“I spoke to her last week,” Gorilla answered. “She's doing good, getting ready for the holiday season. My mother enjoys baking this time of year.” He smiled. Remembering all the delicious smells that filled their home during Christmas.

“Oh,” Picking up where he left off with untangling lights.

“She asked about you during our conversation, you know.”

“She did?” Head whipping round to stare. Adrien's wide.

Taking the lights from Adrien to help he commented, “Yeah, some point in the future, maybe before the new years, she would like to meet you,” Gorilla said.

Successfully untangling the lights he stood up and began placing them around their tree.

He hummed a Christmas song as he did his work.

Adrien began placing ornaments.

Twirling one in his hand. Nervously he spoke, “I'd like to meet her too, from how you talk about your mother, she sounds super nice.”  
“She is, I will tell you to be prepared though.”

“Why?”

“My mother is a hugger and will crush you,” He laughed.

A huff. “Have you not met me? I'm a hugger too, we'll see who gives the best hugs.” Adrien hung a snowman near the top. Proud of the tree. He thought it was turning out good.

“Should I be worried about a hugging competition?”

“You bet!” A grin and then Adrien tackled Gorilla in a hug.

“Adrien!” Gorilla laughed, wrapping an arm around Adrien, hugging him back. “Careful, I don't want you getting hurt, or something to break. The last thing we need is a visit to the hospital because a tree fell on you.”

“Pfft, you worry too much.” Putting candy canes along with ornaments. “You worry too much.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

Gorilla paused. “If I don't worry who knows what sort of trouble you will get in to, young man.” Giving the boy a stern look. At least having the decency to look sheepish.

They both took a step back to admire their work.

“What do you think? I think we did a fantastic job decorating!” Adrien proclaimed. Beaming with pride.

Ruffling Adrien's hair, Gorilla nodded in agreement. “Stunning if I do say so myself. Good work, Adrien,” he praised.

Smiling at his guardian Adrien returned to stare at their tree. He had a feeling this Christmas would be his best yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3 See you next time!


	8. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some LadyNoir mistletoe kiss for you guys! <3

If someone told Chat Noir he'd be kissed by Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower underneath mistletoe he'd faint.

Earlier in the evening, there had been an akuma attack, Monsieur Pigeon, again. With quick and swift reaction Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken him down. Not even having to use their powers. Nothing had been damaged during the attack. Finding the akuma had been so easy they could do it in their sleep.

After making sure Monsieur Ramier was okay Chat Noir and Ladybug agreed to hang out. They went around the city looking at lights and all the decorations. They ran into a few fans of the super duo. Taking pictures and signing autographs. Not necessary, but seeing the twinkle in the kid's eyes and the smiles they adorn talking and meeting Ladybug and Chat Noir they couldn't say no. 'Tis the season anyways! To bring joy and happiness to those around them.

The duo made their round to the Eiffel Town to relax and take the view. The lights and decorations had been gorgeous, but seeing them so high up was breathtaking.

Pointing and bouncing on their toes.

Chat Noir and Ladybug had walked to its other side when Chat Noir lazily looked up, taking notice of the plant. His heart thudding like a drum in his chest. He glanced at Ladybug from the corner of his eyes, gulping.

Fake coughing he nudges Ladybug with his elbow, pointing up when she looked at him confused. She followed his finger, her mouth going “oh.”

Chat tapped his fingers against the rails. “It is a tradition, but we don't have to.” He assured her quickly. However if Ladybug wanted to he wouldn't say no, but if she said, he'd pretend he never saw it and they would resume like before. Chat looked out, waiting for Ladybug's answer. He wasn't paying attention so he never noticed Ladybug taking a step towards him and standing on her tiptoes.

At that moment Chat Noir turned his head right at the moment Ladybug reached his face, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Merry Christmas, Mon Chaton.” A pink hue graced her cute freckled cheeks. She rocked on her heels. Glancing at Chat Noir she giggled as she saw him gaping like a fish.

Then.

His face exploded in red, he brought himself to a crouch on his legs, burying his face in his arms. “Buuuuug,” he whined. “It should be illegal to be that cute, you need to warn a cat before you act so cutely.”

Ladybug crouched beside, softly petting his hair. “I thought you would be ecstatic receiving a kiss from your lady.”

“I am!” He peeked from his arms, face still red. “It's a Christmas wish coming true for me.”

“Then why are you hiding from me.” She attempted to pull him out from his hiding space.

“Because you're not fair.”

“How am I not fair?”

“As I said, you need to warn me!”

“Okay, next time I will warn you.”

Chat's ears picked up. “Next time.” His face was still red but no longer hiding. He was grinning. Oh no, what had she gone and said.

Ladybug played with her pigtail. She stared at Chat. “Next time,” she said, nodding. Taking his face she brought his forehead to lips. Giving him a gentle kiss.

His hand clasped her arm as she pulled back. He hesitated before placing a kiss on her forehead as well.

Ladybug smiled at her partner. While he smiled back at her.

“Merry Christmas, Ladybug.”

“Merry Christmas, Chat Noir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> see you next time.


	9. Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's on the short side, but I've been busy and on the tired side today, so my apologies in advanced TT_TT
> 
> Also, prompt 4 for gorilla appreciation week may end up coming out tomorrow as I don't think I will have the time to finish it.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this drabble! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ML Holiday - Prompt 9: Stockings
> 
> Marinette & Tikki

Tikki snuggled in her Christmas stocking Marinette gifted her. She had just finished eating several cookies before making her way to get all warm and cozy. Listening to the sound of Marinette's sewing machine as she worked on finishing her friends and family's gifts.

Smiling as she heard her chosen go, “aha! Fixed it.” Innovative and a creative problem solver as usual.

Marinette paused in her sewing smiling over where Tikki lay snuggled. “You look comfy.” She scratched Tikki softly on the head.

“Well, the person who made it impossible to be anything warm.” She giggled.

“I'm glad you like it, I know you wanted to have something of your own to get in the spirit of the season. So I thought a personalized stocking would make you happy.”

Tikki wiggled happily. “And I adore the cookie patch you sewed on. It makes it feel like it's my own.”

A laugh. “It is your own, Tikki. Forever yours to keep.”

Zooming from her warm stocking Tikki flew over nuzzling Marinette's cheek. “Thank you again so much, Marinette.”

“Aw, you're welcome, Tikki.” Marinette pecked Tikki on her head. “Now go get yourself comfy and I will finish up these last gifts for the night.”

“Okay, but let me know if you need any help. I'd be more than happy to.”

“I know.” Smiling as her kwami snuggled back into her stocking. As Tikki settled in Marinette resumed her work. Working in the warm comfortable silence. Humming to an old Christmas tune.

Listening Tikki felt her eyes drift closed. Lost in the warmth and cheer of Marinette's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time! <3


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for being absent these past few days, I've been busy and tired so not much time for writing. Or I do but I'm just tired and not feeling up to it.
> 
> But I'm rested and back! I'll try and catch up as I can! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Gorilla and Adrien it was home.
> 
> Day 10 - Prompt Home

Gorilla carried two shopping bags up the flight of stairs, setting them beside him as he pulled out his house key. With a click, he entered towing the bags with him. As he shut the door he smiled as the sound of Adrien's voice fluttered about their apartment. Most likely on one of his video games with his friends.

Without a glance towards his charge, he set the bags down, shrugging off his winter gear. “I hope you finished your homework before playing your games?” Gorilla inquired. So long Adrien finished his homework, and chores, the rest of his time was his to decide. And he had no doubt the boy had, but hearing vocal assurance is good.

“I completed it! Cleaned my bedroom and the bathroom.” Adrien replied smashing buttons.

The tv showed the ultimate mecha strike.

Adrien paused his game to turn around and greet his guardian. “Welcome home! Have fun shopping?”

Gorilla paused in putting his bag up in the closet. “Fun isn't the exact wording I would choose, interesting I guess.” He sighed shutting the hallway door.

Then he heard Adrien bounding up to him with a smile on his face.

Gorilla raised a brow. “Yes?

“What did you put in the closet?”

“Put what in the closet?”

“The two bags you were carrying.”

Scratching his chin Gorilla thought, then shook his head. “Sorry not sure what bags you are referring to, Adrien.”

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

“I saw them you know.”

Gorilla sat down on his chair as Adrien continued to poke him. He gently swatted the hands away. “They are presents.”

Adrien cheered.

“For Christmas, you are not to open or sneak a peek you understand me?” He said sternly.

His charge deflated. “I promise, I won't look,” Adrien promised. Holding up one hand and one of his heart.  
“Good,” Gorilla said. He nudged Adrien back to his controller. “Now return to your games I think your friend is waiting for you.”

Adrien grabbed his controller and began his game again. Smashing buttons, and cheering gleefully for himself. A few times Gorilla caught him pouting, but overall Adrien looked to be having fun.

Settling in his chair he grabbed his comic book.

Felt like home to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
